Illegal101
by Megmoo602
Summary: Angela Moonleaf, younger sister of Megan Moonleaf and Evan Sandspear, has always wanted to enroll in the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. But when her voice is rejected and her older siblings are shipped off to learn the ways of magic, her jealousy forces her to study magic by herself in an illegal fashion. But with every action always comes an equal and opposite reaction...
1. The Stupid Book

I was only 3 when the war started.

I remember it clearly: the sky turning red, the shrieks in the air, and the grasping of my hand one last time before my parents left me with my brother and sister. All of the sirens roaring, screaming, bursting for one last time before a flaming meteor struck the death school and ripped it from the crust of Wizard city, plummeting it to its… death. I can remember perfectly the expression on my brother and sister's face: Pure terror. Pure confusement. Pure… everything. I can also remember the last glance my parents gave me before the meteor hit, and it was simply a look of nothing. They already knew their fate. It was too late for them.

I recall my brother and sister grabbing my hand and running farther than I could ever imagine at that time to stop into a cave. They stopped only to look back at the rising smoke emerging from where the meteor took its path and simply stare. The ash towered over everything we could see… even Bartleby, our great father tree of time. At that time I thought there was no hope left for us or Wizard City, and through pure confusement and shame I ran into the cave that soon became our home throughout the chaos that was happening.

That cave was the only reason we lived.

There was more meteors- in fact, tons of them- piling on top of Wizard City and ripping off parts of streets and towns that we knew and loved. Take Firecat Alley, for instance. Another whole city was gone and destroyed by simply one meteor. And-And Cyclops Lane… it was struck by a meteor too…

…

… But By the time I grew to be 6 my brother and sister had enlisted in the Ravenwood School of Magic to fight against the supposed enemy of Wizard City. They said that it was only for the best that they did this, and they left me at home to tend the pets and watch all sorts of other things in the cave by Golem Court. However, I believed it was only best that I joined them too, but they refused to enter me…

Their reasoning was unclear, so I became stubborn.

The day that they left for training they hugged me and said their goodbyes, explaining what would and might happened if they were defeated in combat…

However, they didn't know that I was coming with them. Not right away, of course.

Throughout their time of training I was studying the art of Death Magic in hope to join them. With them being Balance and Life Wizards, I believed that a threesome of these schools would be unstoppable. This thought lead me to obtaining Merle's book of Death and studying/ reading the whole thing straight through while stopping on occasion to breath. By age 9 I was a level 26 Necromancer… Technically. Even though Ravenwood schools hadn't enlisted me, I was strong enough to be considered one. So when I found out that my brother and sister's training had been extremely successful and they were considered Grandmaster Wizards...

I realized that this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Anyone who is actually smart knows that being a Grandmaster Wizard is truely the main goal of any enlisted student of Ravenwood. For being a Grandmaster Wizard means you are strong enough to contain the power of using Critical spells to your advantage in any battle, even without using the crown shop. So for me to find out that they have hooked on to the power of Critical spells made me wonder how far I was actually going to get with this illegal studying.

It also made me wonder how long I was going to be able to use this book without Merle finding out.

Any great idiot knows that stealing isn't good.

With the news came more and more studying from my end of the game. I grasped onto any random page I could find in the book and read it from top to bottom at least 3 times in hope that my mind could comprehend it. Soon enough I became level 34 in Necromancy and I had discovered a way to control the power of Ice magic under the recommendation of the book.

Who knew that stupid book could do so much?

 _PFFFFT._

Not me.

And with that drastic studying came today. Here I am, studying my _(yay, censorship)_ off with every page that I flip. And then here it comes:

 _THE MAIL._


	2. Yay, Boxes!

**Le Chapter Too**

(Only a text chatter would get this reference.)

Okay.

I'm sure you're really curious why I just yelled out "The Mail".

Personally, I don't really know why I did.

 _Anyway..._

I got up from my chair by my studying desk after I heard a loud _DIIIING_ emerge from behind the door of the tree we live in. It occurred to me that the mail was here- heck, it always came on tuesdays- and that no one was home but me. So of course I walked down our giant amount of stairs and headed straight to the door to pick up the mail that always gets slipped under our door…

However, there was a package.

The package was addressed to _Angela Moonleaf_ (aka myself) from _The Headmaster._

 **OH CRAP.**

I sprinted up to my room with the box in my hand, my heart racing at every footstep. What if he found out? What if this was my punishment? What if I could never attend the Ravenwood School _**EVER?**_ My mind raced as I ripped open the box and stared at…

 _Clothing?_

A note was placed gently on top of the set of clothing. Again, it was addressed to me. I picked it up carefully, inspecting to see if there was any sort of bomb attached to it or something (no, there was nothing on it). The note was sealed tightly and enclosed with magic, so I used my illegal magic capability to open it and look at the note.

 _Dear Angela,_

 _Congratulations on opening this note. No ordinary individual of your age could possibly open a level 33 lock on a letter like you just did. This bundle of clothes was actually sent to you by your siblings, but somehow it wound up in my office with a note saying that I should lock this letter with such a spell… Well, I don't know what's going on here, but you better come explain it. Come see me in my office tomorrow at around… 3:30. We'll have a great chat upon why you know how to open things when you're not even enrolled. Oh, and have you been reading a book? My Death Mastery book has been missing for about a month now. Perhaps you have seen it…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Merle Ambrose_


	3. Think, Think, Think!

**Le Chapter Tree**

(Yes, things just got intense.)

My first reaction slipped out of my mouth immediately:

 _Crap._

The letter from the headmaster slipped out of my hand gracefully, floating its way down onto the floor. For about a good 15 seconds I allowed my mind to race through images of me being beaten to tar by Merle before I slapped myself good and refocused on my problem. I am in trouble. No, let me rephrase that. I'm going to die at exactly 3:30 because of my utter stupidity to trust a book. Yet, I could have avoided this moment if my brother and sister hadn't caught me studying in my room the other day.

 _My siblings!_ Ooh, those rotten idiots! I'm going to have to 1v1 those traitors to teach them a-

 _Right. Grandmaster Wizards. Again, crap._

I pick up the box of clothes and go to my room, thankful that my brother and sister aren't home. As I walk up the stairs I examine the gear, (and by Bartleby, it's good. It's some of the finest stuff I've seen in ages, even though it seems to be made of cobwebs. _Not like that's important…_ ) and start jogging to my bed. My mind thumps to the sound of my heartbeat and doesn't stop while I sit down and think. _This has got to be the worst thing possible for me- I mean, the worst thing possible for my family's record. Good Bartleby, I have to do something to prevent him from remembering! Do I return the book and apologize? Or do I just not show up? What about-_ _ **STOP! SHUT UP. GO TO HIS PLACE. APOLOGIZE. DONE AND DONE. NOW GO TO SLEEP.**_

My head throbs harder as I throw myself downward onto my bed and close my eyes. There is no possible way to avoid this. I have to go to him tomorrow.


End file.
